


Dinner With the Washingtons/Schuylers

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a dork in love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hamliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Where Alexander and Eliza each meet each other's family.





	1. The Washingtons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets Alexander's family.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Eliza quietly asked, pulling down the skirt of her blue dress, that already went past her knees. Her hair was let down with blue ribbon tied behind her head to keep her hair away from her face. She looked innocent and modest, yet she couldn't help feel nervous. 

Alexander smiled at her, reassuring her by gently squeezing her hand as he led her to the front of his childhood home, "They'll love you. Richie even brought May and the kids, trust me, they'll adore you. Tench is awfully fond you that I feel I should be jealous!"

This made Eliza giggle as it made Alexander smile, feeling like he achieved something. Making their way to the door, he pressed the doorbell and immediately, his older brother, Richie swung it open as he let out a cheer as he pulled the younger man on an tight embrace,

"Alex! Where have you been, it been so long!" Richie chuckled, ushering them inside before closing the door. 

"Oh, come on," Alexander rolled his eyes fondly, taking off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "You know I never leave New York, you on the otherhand with a fianceè and two kids, you are always moving around! You went to Scotland!" 

Both brothers laughed at the accusation while Eliza stood awkwardly by the livingroom, her coat tucked in her arms as it wasn't long until Richie's eyes found her as he let out a cry, "Oh God, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!

"Oh no, it's fine," Eliza assured with a awkward smile, Alexander looked at her with a fond look in his eyes as he took her coat from her arms as his brother then began to shake her hands. "Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you. You could call me Eliza, if you like." 

"Of course," Richie smiled warmly at the young woman, letting go of her hands as he straighten up and dramatically bowed as Eliza stiffled a giggle as he grinned at his achievement. "Richard Kidder Meade Washington, at your service, m'lady!" 

Alexander grinned widely at his brother's tactics and Eliza's honest amusement, his eyes wandered to the doorway of the livingroom to see two sets peering eyes gazing around the corner. Their focus was more directly on Eliza in great awe, Alexander correctly identifying them as his seven-year-old niece and five-year-old nephew, Martha Mary Meade-Washington and Richard 'Ricky' Kidder Meade-Washington Jr. 

"Martha, Ricky~ aren't you going to say hi to your dear uncle?" Alexander mused.

Soon his little niece poked her head from the corner before running over to hug her uncle's legs yet couldn't stop casting adoring glances at Eliza who looked over at the little girl with a fond smile on her face. Little Martha's brother, Ricky, remained in his hidimg spot until his father made his way over and lift him up and directed him to Eliza,

"Isn't she pretty, Ricky?" Richie softly asked his quiet son, who only nodded, casting a tiny smile towards Eliza before hiding his face in his father's shoulder. "Sorry, he is a little shy."

"It's fine," Eliza smiled, gazing at the little boy fondly. "I hope he knows that he is very handsome."

"Thank you," Ricky quietly murmured against his father's shoulder, causing his uncle and father to quietly snicker. 

Little Martha was more talkative as she went over to Eliza, gentlh tugging on her skirt as Eliza looked down at her with a friendly smile. As soon as she caught the her attention, Little Martha proclaimed, "You look like an angel."

Eliza felt a grinned, "Why thank you, you look like a little princess."

"Thank you," Little Martha giggled before looking up at her father, who smiled at her adoringly. "I like her daddy, can we keep her?"

Her question made both Eliza and Alexander fluster, Richie chuckled wholeheartedly as he responded to his daughter innocent question, "Sorry, sweetie but I'm afraid your Uncle Alexander already called dibs."

Little Martha pouted before shrugging with a smile, taking one Eliza's hands and led her to the kitchen, "Come on, Auntie, mommy wants to meet you too, with Granny!" 

"Oh, of course," Eliza nodded, trying to keep the same pace with the little girl as they disappeared around the corner. Ricky pulled himself away from his father's shoulder, looking over at Alexander as he quietly asked,

"Are you sure _we_ can't have her, uncle? She is so pretty, you can have teddy bear instead," the little boy offered as stared up at his umcle with deep blue eyes, Alexander hated saying 'no' to him while Richie grinned mischievouly at his brother as he debated on what to say to his little nephew. 

"Sorry, Ricky, but your Uncle Alexander really likes Auntie Eliza, so he is not gping to give her up," Richie told his boy, who huffed before nodding as his father placed onto his feet. 

Little Ricky would then scurry off to the kitchen, beaming big before disappearing around the corner. Alexander sighs in relief, wiping a sweat off his forehead before his brother roughly patted his back with a grin,

"Mother was right, you got yourself an angel, brother," Richie nodded his head in approval. "May is so happy to have another woman in the family."

Alexander smiled, nodding his head blissfully but didn't say anything, which was rare from the youngest of the adopted Washington boys. Richie, however, didn't blame him because he knew that look so well because he wore it when he thought about his loving May... that was a look a man wore when he was in love. Smiling warmly, Richie led his rother to the kitchen to meet up with the rest of the family for dinner. This was going better then they already thought it would...

* * *

Soon after Eliza and Alexander's arrival, Mac came by and immediately was pounced by his niece and nephew as he gladly showered the with affection. He had recently flew from Scotland for the break, doing his Bachelors on Medical Studies to become a doctor. His mother flunged herself onto him, which he gladly returned the same amount of affection before greeting his father and brothers. Richie's beautiful fianceè and the mother of his children, Mary who prefers to be called 'May', also came over to greet her soon to be brother-in-law as he planted a adoring kiss on the back of her hand and immediately grew fond of Eliza when she politely greeted. 

May was a beautiful young lady with a generous heart and warm smile, Richie's college sweetheart, usually Little Martha was always by her skirts. She and Eliza immediatly hit it off as the two kept chatting with the older Martha. 

Soon, Jem cameby and as soon as he laid eyes on Eliza, he embraced her like a sister much to Alexander's relief. He flew back from France only a little while ago and agreed to meet them for dinner and seeing Eliza again, after so many years, he couldn't be delighted. Tench soon came, welcomed to the family with adoration and loving affection, however, no one seemed to notice him when his eyes lingered on Eliza for only a second to long. He kept his distance from her but was very genuine and kind to her.

Dinner was swell as Martha brought a delcious feast for all of them to enjoy! Eliza and May, helped with the dishes while Alexander and Richie led the kids to the livingroom with the children's Uncle Mac, Uncle Jem, and Uncle Tench. Martha and Washington entertained their energentic grandchildren as the two younglings' giggles were heard from the kitchen. Eliza and May snickered fondly after hearing the children's 'Granpa George' roared, pretending to be a evil dragon as 'Sir Ricky' defended his sister and grandmother, 'Princess Martha' and 'Queen Granny' from the dragon and the five evil wizards AKA their father and uncles. 

_"OH NO! HE GOT ME!" _Tench's faded cries were heard and a light thump on the floor as Ricky proclaimed,

_"You must surrender, evil wizard." _

_"Not if I have to say something about this!" _Mac chuckled evily.

_"So do I!" _Jem followed after. Two light shrieks were heard and:

_"HELP, RICKY! Evil Uncle-Wizard Mac has got me!" _Little Martha giggled as their Granny followed,

_"And your Evil Uncle-Wizard Jem has got me!" _

_"Don't worry I'll save you! Take that you evil wizards!" _Ricky exclaimed and let out a cry.

_"I BEEN HIT BY THE COURAGEOUS SIR RICKY'S BLADE!" _Alexander groaned in 'pain'.

_"SO HAVE I, BROTHER!" _Richie wailed as he and his brother fell to the floor.

Eliza and May shared a light laugh before May tells the younger woman, "They'll get tired within another hour or so."

"The children or the adults?" Eliza mused as May chuckled, shaking her head as her light brown hair bounced on her back,

"Both," she smiled as they finished up the last of the dishes, May slipped on her engagement ring onto her finger after she placed it the far counter to avoid losing it down the drain. Eliza couldn't help but ask,

"If you don't mind me asking, when are you and Richie are planning the wedding?"

May let out a delightful giggle, eagerly replying, "This March, we have it all planned out and invited various family members. Little Martha is going to be our flower girl and Ricky is our ring barrier. I got mine and Little Martha's dresses and Richie's and Ricky' suits tailored at Mulligans!"

"Oh I love all of their outfits!" Eliza gasped, clapping her hands against the towel after wiping her hands. 

"Right?" May exclaimed excitedly. "They make the best dresses and suits... can I have your number and e-mail?"

"Oh, sure," Eliza agreed, pulling out her cell phone as May quickly did the same. Eliza told her number and e-mail to as May saved it onto her phone,

"Expect multiple phone calls, then," May hummed, winking with a cheeky grin as her shimmering brown eyes gleamd in the light. Eliza giggled, nodding as May went on as she sended her an e-mail. "Here is an invitation to the wedding, I would love having you there and Richie and the kids will be overjoyed."

Eliza scrolled on her phone, smiling big as she nodded, "I'll be glad to come!"

May was ready to say something but it wasn't until her daughter's calls that led her and Eliza into the livingroom, only for both young women to burst into laughter when they saw Ricky and Little Martha sitting on their father's back in delight as Richie sighs tiredly with a smile. Their grandmother was sitting on their grandfather, who let out a annoyed huff but a amused glint in his eyes as his wife grinned charmingly down at him. Meanwhile, Tench, Mac, and Alexander laid sprawled on their back as they tried catching their breathes, Tench was waving a white handkerchief to admit their defeat as the children cheered at victory. Their uncles, father, and grandparents all smiled at their delight and as much as it pained them, May and Eliza shared a look and gingerly went to pick up Little Martha and Ricky off their father to allow the man to finally get up.

"I hope you two had your fun," May smiled as Little Martha nodded, clinging onto to her mother in delight.

Ricky yawned, rubbing his eyes before throwing his tiny arms around Eliza's shoulders and nuzzled into her chest as she soothingly rubbed his back. Little Martha also let out a small yawn and soon drifted off in her mother's arms. Every man and woman shared a distict look of fondness as both younger women went upstairs to tuck the children in one of the guestrooms for the night. For the rest of the evening, the adults all drank hot coco that Martha made for them, resting in the livingroom until Tench had to go within the next hour.

Jem soon left too, follow by Mac. Richie and May carried their children to their car after bidding farwell to the Washingtons. Soon, Alexander and Eliza left as well, Martha kissed her son's cheek while Washington patted Eliza's head fondly. Alexander drove Eliza home, the entire ride they chatted about the wonderful expirence they had together up until they made it Eliza's apartment.

Sighing lightly, Eliza turned to Alexander with a fond look in her eye, "Thanks, Alexander... I had fun. Your family is really sweet!"

Alexander chuckled, nodding, "I know.. I can't wait to meet your family, though."

"They'll love you, I know they will," Eliza assured with a bright grin, Alexander blew out some air with a shrug and fond smile,

"Whatever you say, Betsey," he replied as Eliza giggled lightly at the scrudged facial expression he was making. Her laughter was so contiguous that Alexander had to laugh with her, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes with amusement.

When they finally reduced their amusement, leaning into the carseats, Alexander and Eliza froze as they realized how close they were. A small pause, they could hear each other's steady breathing as their lips slightly parted, Eliza gaze at him with such innocence as Alexander bit his lips while glancing down at her pink ones. Time seemed to froze as Alexander gently cupped her cheek as Eliza slowly leaned up as he leaned down as their lips gently brushed themselves against each other. Her tiny hands laid on his chest as Alexander's other hand slider up her body to cup her other cheek as he gently pulled her closer. Eliza's soft as slowly threw themselves over his shoulders as their tongues met against each other.

What felt like hours was only a few minutes until the two pulled away, blinking several times before smiling lightly at each other. Eliza leaned onto his shoulder and Alexander took one of her hands onto his and gently kissed it before turning to kiss her lips again, which she welcomed. To say the least, Eliza didn't home that evening and remained with Alexander, in the safety of his arms, instead. Alexander was truly blessed...

This was enough... he was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Richie and May had eight children in real life, (four boys and four girls). I pnly found two of their sons names, one of them was Richard Kidder Meade Jr. So I decided to nane one of their daughter Martha Mary Meade, after her mother and Granny Martha Washington.
> 
> Little Martha and Ricky LOVE their new Auntie Eliza and she loves them... they are now waiting for their Uncle Alexander to purpose~


	2. The Schuylers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets Eliza's family... again.

"They'll love you, I promise!" Eliza giggled, dragging Alexander from the car as soon as they made it to Albany, in front of her childhood home as Alexander swallowed hard as he eyed the familiar estate. Eliza giggled with delight, clapping her hands as she turned to look at him, "Doesn't it look familiar?"

"Yep," Alexander sighs, remembering the good times as well as the not-so-good. "You and I raced in the fields, played Princess and Knight with Jem, played hide and seek in the your backyard, and went to the lake nearby... as well as listening to 'Annoying Angelica' constant bickering with Little Peggy."

"Alexander..." Eliza sjgh befkre giving in as Alexander wrapped a arms around her and pressed a kiss on her lips before she lead him to the front door. While Eliza pressed the doorbell, Alexander tried to fix his collar right when the door swung open and young Rennselaer was staring up at his sister with delight and he happily threw his arms around... ignoring Alexander completely as he stared at them, awkwardly fidgeting.

"Hi, Renny!" Eliza giggled, hunching dkwn to his height.

"Betsey, I missed you!" Rennselaer laughed in joy before pulling away to let his sister kiss his forehead. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Renny, I was busy with establishing the orphanage," Eliza sighs as Rennselaer nodded his head in approval before his smile faltered when his sister happily gestured to Alexander. "Oh, and Renny, this is Alexander... my boyfriend. Alexander meet my youngest brother, my sweet Rennselaer."

"Hello Rennselaer," Alexander finally thought he found his place, feeling all too eager to introduce himself as he led out a hand for the boy to shake. Rennselaer was unfazed however, looking rather disgusted as he ignored Alexander's hand and turned back to his sister, taking her inside which surprised the young couple. 

They left Alexander all alone by the the front door as the young man blinked several times, before sighing heavily, "This will be fun..." as he helped himself in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dinner actually went well, surprisingly, Mr and Mrs. Schuyler were very welcoming and treasured the fact when Eliza introduced Alexander as her 'boyfriend' rather than 'best friend'. Angelica and Peggy teased Alexander for the fun of it but the three remained civilized and welcoming, the younger ones, Cornelia and Caty thought of Alexander as such a treat as the latched themselves onto his legs as Mr. Schuyler advised him to get use to it. Alexander didn't mind, already having expirences from babysitting his niece and nephew. 

Bradstreet, who was in his senior year in high school, greeted Alexander with utmost respect and the two got well with ease. Jeremiah was a sophomore in high school, spend most of the evening revising his essay as Alexander stepped in to help him, winning the teenagers heart in seconds much to Eliza's delight. Now, the same can't be said for any growing affection on Rennselaer's behalf as the boy remained most of dinner eyeing Alexander with a stern death stare which surprised the young man that a little boy could ever pull off that 'look'. That 'look' didn't unnoticed by the rest of the family nor did Alexander's overwhelmed aura, Eliza held his hand in reassurance under the table while Jeremiah and Bradstreet scowled at him is husky tones in Rennselaer's ear, yet to no avail. Neathless to say, dinner was very awkward due to Rennselaer's constant glaring...

The Schuyler Children's nanny, Isabelle cameby to take Cornelia and Caty to bed as Mr. Schuyler took the oppurtunity to share a drink with Alexander... away from the dinner table, so his family could atleast try to pursue his youngest son to ease down his glaring at the poor man.

Alexander was much too glad to get away Rennselaer's constant glaring as Mr. Schuyler lead him to his home office and went to the coverds, where he displaced all of his glass and alcoholic bottles. Now, Mr. Schuyler wasn't quite a drinker, he only drinks a glass to calm a nerve when he is overly stressed or at grad functions and such... though, unlike his wife, he didn't have a good alcohol tolerance either since he'll pass out after the second or third shot with a nasty hungover by morning. Turning over to look at Alexander, he asked, "Any preferences?"

"Something light?" Alexander asked before adding on. "I'm driving Eliza home."

"Ah," Mr. Schuyler nodded his head with a smile, approving Alexander's responsibility. "I have a small bottle of white wine, a small shot will do?"

"Yes, sir," Alexander nodded, watching Mr. Schuyler pull out small glasses and poured some of the wine in each glass befkre putting the bottle aside. Mr. Schuyler then turned to the younger man, going over and handed him a glass as they both clicked their drinks together before they each took a light sip.

"Don't mind my son, Rennselaer, Alexander," Mr. Schuyler began as Alexander swallowed hard with a forced nod. "He just loves his sister very much and isn't too fond of the idea of seeing her less and less." 

Alexander bit his lips, nodding his head, understandingly and didn't question much. Mr. Schuyler noted this and spend the rest of their time together talking about politics and asked about his family, to calm and put the man in ease, which thankfully worked. He only hoped his family managed to ease Rennselaer dislike on the young man by the time Alexander and Eliza go home.

* * *

Eliza bit her lips at the silent tension she felt as she and Rennselaer took in charge washing the dishes together. They were quiet... too quiet, usually whenever the six eldest Schuyler pair up to do the dishes it wound with with them talking, bickering, or throwing soap at each other but never this quiet. They remained silent through out, until Eliza tried talking to him, 

"So... how's school," she began with a light smile.

"Fine," Rennselaer shrugged, uninterested, Eliza bit her lips and contuined on with a forced grin,

"Did anything-,"

"Why are you dating him?" Rennselaer cut in with a tight frown, gazing up at his surprised sister as he went on. "I already see you less already... and Angelica... and Peggy... soon Bradstreet and Jeremiah too! I know you are busy, but I miss you, Eliza and now you are dating _Alexander_, The President's Son, I'll see you even less..."

With that, the boy looked down with teary eyes, Eliza gasped befkre pulling her baby brother in a tight embrace, "Oh, Renny, I didn't know..."

"It's not that I'm not happy for all you have done and achieved... I only want to spend more time with you guys..." he sighs, pulling away as he wiped his eyes. 

Eliza looked thoughtful before quuetly suggesting, "Would you like it... if we spend our summer here in Albany?"

Rennselaer's eyes widen, gazing up at her with wide eyes and big grin, before letting it falter, "Will... Alexander come too?"

Eliza bit her lips with a forced smile, "If you like?" 

Her brother look thoughtful, thinking for a moment before asking, "Do you love him?"

"...Yes," Eliza nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed as her brother frowned and quietly asked,

"Why..?"

"Well love is very... mysterious, you don't know when it happened or how it does, but it makes you feel overjoyed and... well, happy," she quietly replied with a hopeful look kn her eyes as her brkther blinked and softly asked,

"And he makes you... happy?" he voice was low, quiet and thin as Eliza carefully nodded. Rennselaer looked thoughtful for a mpment before sighing in defeat with a forced smile,

"Then I should give him a chance... bring hom too if you like," he replied, recieving a tight embrace from his sister as cried out in joy as he quietly muttered out. "But he better keep his hands too himself."

* * *

Bidding farewell to The Schuylers was rather easy, Mr. & Mrs. Schuyler embraced their daughter goodbye before doing the same to Alexander as they both happily welcomed it. Eliza embraced Angelica and Peggy as they both gladly returned the gesture while glaring warning looks at Alexander that if he ever tried hurting their belove sister, they'll kill him... which he took rather seriously. Eliza kissed each of her brother's cheek as a goidbye while Alexander shook their hand, though, he was a little worried with Rennselaer as nearly everyone held their breaths as Alexander nervously said,

"It was nice meeting you, Rennselaer," Alexander began, offering his hand. For a moment, the boy was quiet, gancing down at the kffered hand and to Alexander before shrugging with a forced smile, 

"Call me, Renny," he replied as he shook Alexander's hand to everyone's bewilderment and relief. 

Neatless to say, Alexander left very overwhelmed with relief as be and Eliza drove off in the evening,

"That went better than I expected," Alexander sighs, a small smile forming on his lips as Eliza beamed at him, 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she replied as they shared a smile and remained in a comfortable silence as they went back to downstate, back home to _their _apartment to share as much time together, alone and undisturbed.

For the moment, everything was okay... like they had the world, the entire universe in their hands as everything seemed to freeze and it was only them. It was only The Little Angel and The Little Lion as they remained in a satisfying silent, enjoying each other's company and waited for their next oppsitcal that they they will conquer it with each other by their side.

For now, they stayed quiet and enjoyed being on love because that's matters now... they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Rennselaer doesn't really like Alexander but for his sister's sake... he'll try to like him.
> 
> But don't worry, more fluffy and happiness are coming soon!


End file.
